1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accessory for a toilet receptacle. The accessory is particularly adapted for use on toilet receptacles as are conventionally installed in toilets of domestic homes and which have a ring seat provided to cover the rim of the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide auxiliary seats that are adapted to be positioned on the existing ring seats of toilet receptacles and which facilitate the use of such toilet receptacles by small children. U.S. Pat. No. 426,287, 522,163, 1,189,767, 2,517,755, 2,494,813 and 4,461,046 amongst others illustrate typical examples of such auxiliary seats.
Although effective as seats, use of toilet receptacles by small children remained difficult because of the height of most receptacles. The use of suitable platforms positionable in front of toilet receptacles resulted and typical examples of such arrangements are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,752,499 and 2,834,028 as well as British Pat. Nos. 1299355 and 756,852 and German Pat. Nos. DE 595534, DE 8333496 and DE-GM 7000037.
The main problem with the use of all the above arrangements is that, when in position, use of the toilet receptacle by adults is effectively rendered impossible or very difficult, since the platform and/or auxiliary seat is in the way. This means that the platform must be shifted out of the way, if it is an independant unit, or the complete accessory including a seat and a platform must be moved away to provide access. As soon as it becomes necessary to displace the platform and/or seat of an accessory of the above kind, its effectiveness reduces as small children in particular are not usually able to position them properly or promptly and a tendency results not to use the accessory, thus rendering it obsolete. This clearly also inhibits the effective use of an accessory of the above type as a toilet trainer.
Typically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,499 (Meath) shows a toilet accessory including an auxiliary seat and a platform, in which the platform will clearly inhibit use of the toilet receptacle by adults. Once removed, its replacement is fairly difficult and it is unlikely that small children will be able to attend thereto. U.S. Pat. No: 2,834,028 (Stanley) shows an independant platform that is adapted to shift out of the way when required, but it involves a complete set of platform sections which must be pivotally displaced and by the time a small child has displaced the platform into a required position and rendered it operative it may often be too late. However, it will be appreciated that Stanley did in fact envisage the abovementioned problem, but the applicant believes that his suggested way of overcoming the problem will prove not very effective. Stanley does also not make provision for a toilet seat as such. British Pat. Nos. 1 299 355 and 756,852 as well as German Pat. Nos. DE 595534 and DE 8333496 illustrate accessories including a seat and a platform but the above problem of use by adults can only be overcome by complete removal of the accessory. Subsequent use by children will thus require replacement and as this will clearly be problematical, the effectiveness of these accessories are doubtful. These particular accessories can only be used effectively where children have their own toilet for their exclusive use, which is not usually the case.